whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jezebelle
This article is about the Kindred (VTM) named Jezebelle. For other uses of this name, see Jezebel (disambiguation). Jezebelle is Gangrel and a former resident of New York City. Biography While Catholics may place a good deal of stock in the sins of the father, Kindred (VTM) society puts significant onus on heritage as far as bloodlines are concerned. Jezebelle’s sire was an archon. Her grandsire led a coterie of Lupine hunters to protect the boundaries of Milwaukee) and recently became prince of that city. It would seem that by dint of her Embrace (VTM), Jezebelle was destined for great things — or that they were expected of her. And then Xavier pulled his little stunt, dragging those fawning Outlanders who idolized him with him. Jezebelle and her Kindred ancestors merely shook their heads, ashamed at the grandstanding that Xavier had so vehemently opposed and then succumbed to at the end. Perhaps his hands were tied; no one will ever know. The exodus of the Gangrel from the Camarilla left those few who remained a part of it under a great deal of suspicion, however. While her sire’s duties as archon confirmed his commitment to the sect and her grandsire’s claim of domain left no doubt as to his, Jezebelle had yet to prove herself. She had been Kindred for almost a century— she was an ancillae by age but not distinction. With the anticipating eyes of her sire upon her, Jezebelle cast about for some conflict by which to prove herself, some crucible in which she could forge a commitment to the Camarilla and its just cause. So it was that Jezebelle almost exhaled a sigh of relief as news of the impending crusade for New York reached her ears. She had run with her sire’s coterie before, but this was a chance for her to step out from under his shadow. Leading a small but ferocious pack of blitzkrieg Kindred, Jezebelle tore out the throats of more Sabbat than some Kindred saw over the course of the battle. She was instrumental in a few of Theo Bell’s strategies, leading Sabbat packs into ambush or attacking them from their flanks as other Kindred played at being bait. Jezebelle participated in the Bronx raid on the defending Sabbat and the final conflict in Polonia’s stronghold. Drenched in blood and warmed by glory, Jezebelle made sure that her name was on the lips of every elder under whom she’d served. Unfortunately, few of those elders remained in New York. The only people who knew of her exploits were Kindred who returned to their domains elsewhere and a handful of neonates — who weren’t particularly interested in honoring a Gangrel “hero” if it meant exalting her reputation before theirs. While a few key Kindred recall her exploits, such as Theo Bell and (hopefully) Aisling Sturbridge, such recognition did little good in the grand scheme of things, as none of the Kindred who remembered Jezebelle had much interest in the city’s political aftermath. Even Calebros, who honored Jezebelle at the conclave after the battle, has stepped down from his position of prestige. As a result, Jezebelle’s valor and sacrifice have left her as little more than a footnote in the history of New York’s Kindred. With so few who remember her, even if she does recite her honors, if no one can verify them, she’s just another boastful Kindred trying to ride false success to future status. Embittered by how events have worked out, Jezebelle retired to her own haven, where she Embraced a few childer in hopes of finding new purpose in them. She hasn’t grown disillusioned with the Camarilla, but with its members. She chalks it up to experience, however, and sees a new opportunity coming soon. After all, the city needs a prince, and though she doesn’t want the title for herself, Jezebelle knows that a prince is only as strong as other’s respect for him makes him — and she can procure a lot of respect, if left to her own methods. As of the late 2010s, however; she no longer resides in New York. Some of her childer still remain, including Tamika. References * * Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Eleventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character